


No One Can Know (But You)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? in a away idk, Acceptance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BUT IT'S ONLY TEMPORARY :0, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff, Girl!Jeonghan, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Smut, Underage Drinking, What am I doing, girl!jisoo, girl!minghao, seungcheol is bi lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A not-so-secret infatuation and a very secret reciprocation.Also referred to as that one college AU where Seungcheol is a little gay, Seungkwan is, well... a lot gay, and their friends are clueless.





	1. ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been settling in the depths of my drafts since like, early 2016 and I've only just gotten around to writing it because I'm not only Verkwan scum, I'm also 2Seung as fuck. In other words, I've been so starved of this pair that I went ahead and fucking wrote my own smut...  
> Alert: I've never delved into the depths of smut-writing... ever. I have warned you, I honestly didn't know how it turned to smut but it did and I'm not mad at it but I'm also -- why. I'm sorry I- I can't even explain myself lmao  
> ((p.s this is legit 6k+ words so theres bound to be some grammatical errors in there lol))

Seungkwan’s keys jumble through the lock as he tries to enter his dorm-room as quickly as he can with his yellow sweater soaked through and his socks squelching in his vans. He enters after a struggle and instantly dumps his backpack by the door and kicks his shoes off, socks creating wet marks on the wooden floor as he heads to the kitchen with his earphones blasting his music on the loudest level – purposefully loud in order to combat the aggravating rap music that’s chanted out from his room-mate’s bedroom constantly, which does a great job at making said room-mate even more of a prick than Seungkwan had initially thought  when he first met him at the beginning of his freshman year at college. They both wanted nothing to do with frats because perhaps the only thing the two have in common is their resentment towards Greek life; Seungkwan wanted to study at the time and try during his first semester at college (big surprise: he didn’t), and his room-mate, well, he just wanted a place to light up without getting kicked out. Somehow the two got stuck together in the small dorm on campus where Seungkwan can run away into Jeonghan’s dorm on the floor beneath whenever the guy’s hot skater friends come around to get stoned.

Seungkwan sets down the grocery bag on the marble counter-top and immediately walks back into his bedroom, afraid that Vernon, the terrible room-mate, will hear him and try and make-do with some small talk (Seungkwan hates that so much: it’s as if Vernon can’t seem to wrap his head around other people’s obvious intentions of trying _not_ to speak). Seungkwan lets out a relieved sigh as he plops down on his bed, undisturbed and damp from the rain outside.

“You cooking tonight?” Another thing about Vernon is that he tends to appear whenever you wish for him to disappear. Seungkwan sighs as he looks over at the boy with the blonde hair tucked inside a ‘ _Supreme’_ beanie that’s poking his head through the door-frame of his bedroom.

“I think the fuck not.” Seungkwan groans and rubs his eyes. “Ordering pizza and counting that as your cooking day and _thinking_ that you would get away with that is dumb. I know we’ve been room-mates for like, a year and something, Vernon, but your attempts at trying to avoid being in the kitchen won’t get past me.”

“Alright, alright, chill out. And why are you so wet, the hell? Is it raining outside?”

Seungkwan laughs and throws a pillow at the figure hovering by his door frame, indicating that it’s time for Vernon to get the fuck out before he throws something more solid instead. He rubs his tired eyes once more and rolls on his side.

“You bought ramen! Hell yeah, I guess that’s what I’m cooking tonight,” Vernon shouts through the walls and Seungkwan can already picture the chaos that happens every time it’s Vernon’s turn to cook; he stands on the kitchen tiles with his unironic weed socks on, scrolling through his phone as he attempts to boil some sort of pasta thinking that it’s a straightforward way of preparing something edible. Then suddenly, the fire-alarm stars ringing, Seungkwan is rushing out from his bedroom with study-notes stuck on his forehead, Vernon is Snapchatting the whole event, there is a bunch of annoyed people with unimaginable deadlines turning up at the door moaning. He burns something. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. But every time Vernon’s cooking-night rolls around and Seungkwan’s hand hovers on the speed-dial of the beloved Chinese take-away, he hears Jeonghan’s soft voice in his head telling him, ‘ _Seungkwan, you’re teaching him how to survive. If you order take-outs all the time and cook for him, imagine what it’ll be like when he leaves college and gets his own apartment. I know you hate him, but listen to me, you’re doing him a favour.’_

Seungkwan goes to close his eyes for a quick nap before going to shower after being bored to death by his professor and then pummelled on by the rain on his way to the grocery-store, but his phone in the back-pocket of his jeans starts vibrating and Seungkwan just lets it ring. That is until he checks who’s calling and then slides his phone open without hesitation, fearing for his life. ‘ _Jeonghan’_ and a snake emoji following the name flashes up on his screen, reminding him of the insidious underlying core beneath Jeonghan’s pretty face and gentle nature. Her ash-blonde bob frames her soft features in her contact picture, and the light dip of her nose curves upwards like her smile; it all proves that looks are truly deceiving. Seungkwan learnt not to decline her calls (or her in general) after a week of mild torture in her behalf last month – she had posted his chubby baby pictures all over Facebook, showing her true colours. She deserves that snake emoji.

“Seungkwannie,” her soft voice calls out from the other end.

“Uh, why are you calling me? You’re normally asleep by now,”

“It’s only four o’clock, though,”

“Exactly,” Seungkwan laughs out and sits up on his bed, running a hand through his brown hair in an attempt to get some of the precipitation off.

Jeonghan laughs; “Go away. Anyway, uh, did you not get the text from Mingyu? I told him to tell you that Dino, Chan, whatever his name is, is having a party tonight and he legit invited everyone. He must have a big-ass house or something.”

“I didn’t know he was rich. If I’d known I wouldn’t’ve made fun of his mohawk hair on my Twitter,” Seungkwan says and there’s a crackle down the line which he presumes is Jeonghan laughing.

“Well, I’m here to tell you to come with me and Mingyu. That Dino guy hangs out with your room-mate – “ Jeonghan pauses to let Seungkwan groan – “yeah, I know you… dislike him. But you’re forgetting the fact that he’s also friends with –“

“Don’t say his name. We don’t mention the hot heterosexual.”

“How do you know Seungcheol’s straight? Last time I checked, he hasn’t dated anyone since that Christian girl, what’s her name?”

“Jisoo – God, your memory is awful, you’re turning more and more into an old lady every-day.”

“Respect your seniors, kid. Lol, get it? Seniors? Because I’m a senior?”

“There’s a reason why I didn’t laugh.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Isn’t your hot man a senior too? If I wasn’t such a lesbian then I’d totally be getting with him by now,”

“You probably have more of a chance with him than I do,” Seungkwan half-mumbles.

“Don’t be like that – come to the party, have a few drinks, show him what he’s missing and score some meat tonight.”

Seungkwan erupts into laughter; “Never say ‘score some meat’ ever again, for the love of God and for the sake of my sanity. And yeah, I’ll come – what time are we meeting up?”

“I’ll send the invite to you. Go get the bus or something, I’m not driving you there. If I crash the car and you die, I’m not paying for the damage. Go ask that Vernon guy to take you or something, I don’t know.”

“You’re such a great friend. Also, don’t wear that God-awful fur-coat again, Jeonghan. And don’t try to put on false eyelashes. You looked like a tacky, half-drunk, half-stoned mother at that last party with half your tit hanging out, it was not a look.”

“That’s because I _was_ half-drunk and half-stoned. Don’t cross my path, Seungkwan Boo: I have those pictures of you from high-school when you played Juliet in the school play. Fifteen-year-old Seungkwan with red lipstick and a wig have the potential to go viral.”

“I love you Jeonghan, I’ll see you later,” Seungkwan presses ‘end call’ before Jeonghan can proceed to taunt him with haunting memories of drama class in high school. He groans as he stretches from his seated position on his bed and mentally prepares himself for dealing with drunk Jeonghan, a job only fit for the stoned or the dead.

 

\--

 

Seungkwan sits in the back of Vernon’s beaten up truck that’s blasting obnoxious trap music and smells like an unidentifiable teenage musk and, obviously, weed. He lives up to the fact that he wears weed socks.

“Don’t think you’ve gotten out of cooking because we’re going to a party. You owe me a Taco Bell, at least.” Vernon hums in response.

“How’re you getting back?” Vernon asks from the front, tapping his hand on the wheel to the beat of the song.

“I’ll figure something out.”

“Cool.”

The ride is socially silent until the two get to the house that’s a 15-minute drive from their dorm – the beat of the music can be felt from outside and is probably disturbing the unfortunate neighbours. It’s unsurprisingly big and the white frame stands out in the dark surroundings of the night, but all the windows are lit up with warm light and the garden is bustling in illuminated noses from lighters. Vernon parks out by the pavement, surprised that there aren’t more cars outside but then realises that most probably won’t be able to drive back after the party – it just seems like the kind that ends up with the walls plastered in a layer of sweat, alcohol and vomit.

Seungkwan steps out, nodding at Vernon in the means to say ‘thanks’ before tuning into the house party, fighting his way past the front door and passing a display of freshman girls trying and failing to flirt with some seniors. Seungkwan elbows his way through them and some already-drunk people to get to the kitchen down the corridor where there’s a big display of drinks on the countertop despite him arriving a half an hour later than Dino’s Facebook post suggested, but it’s still only the beginning of the night, and instead of grabbing a drink from a red cup, he rummages into his own bag, picking out his own bottle of wine to not risk getting roofied as, let’s face it, college house parties always turn wild (and he’s got to stay classy with his Sauvignon Blanc). He rummages around the bottom of his bag for his phone because the mom-jeans he’s wearing have some embroidery round the sides and impractically have all the pockets sewn up thus he had no other choice but to throw his mobile in the bag when rushing out the door. He goes to call Mingyu after Jeonghan’s number leaves him on voicemail but then he feels a tap on the shoulder from the tall-guy himself and finds a smile forming as he looks up to meet his eyes, reaching over to him as the two overlook a girl dancing in her bikini top outside in the back garden through the heavily-windowed kitchen.

“Are you for-real wearing a Hawaiian shirt, what the fuck?” Seungkwan shouts over the music.

“It’s Gucci.”

“Gucci, my ass. Where’s Jeonghan? Is she already throwing up?”

Mingyu grins and takes a swig from the can of beer in his hand; “Left with some chick like, two minutes ago. You’re late to the party, dude.”

At that moment, a rather _eager_ blonde intertwines her way in-between Seungkwan and Mingyu and starts white-girl-dancing on the two, surely drunk but nevertheless, a funny sight.

“Yo, Becky. I’m gay.” Seungkwan laughs and Mingyu just shakes his head at the poor girl who then shakes her ass to another pair of guys nearby with a red face and an apologetic smile.

“I’m trying to find Minghao,” Mingyu breathes out.

“Don’t tell me you’re still not over her – Mingyu you’re so… why? She legitimately cheated on you with that greasy fuckboy dealer, Jun.”

“I don’t know man, maybe I was overreacting. I heard from Soonyoung that they’re just cousins and maybe making out is… their culture in China. I’m trying to see the best in people.”

Seungkwan pats his back reassuringly, “Dude, just sort it out and get over her. I don’t know where she would be though, have you looked around?”

“I think I saw her with Wonwoo?” Seungkwan shoots him a curious look, obviously not knowing who the person mentioned is. “Wonwoo’s that girl with the black hair, uh. I don’t know how to describe her, she’s like… always wearing fishnets and crop tops.” Seungkwan raises his brow. “She has her nose pierced?” Seungkwan ‘oh’s and then nods his head.

“Yeah, I think I know her. Where would they even go, this place is packed.”

“We could try upstairs? I’m sure that Dino guy won’t mind us snooping about, he’s too busy yelling at people not to break shit. C’mon.”

“The things I do for you,” Seungkwan mumbles out and Mingyu cracks up, still persistent on finding Minghao and thus proceeds to drag Seungkwan by the arm down the corridor and in between the sweaty bodies to the staircase that’s occupied by some people sat on the steps with red cups containing a harmful looking orange drink.

The wooden steps creak as the two snake their way through the people and up into the second floor where it’s a lot calmer and only a few people are standing around chatting amongst themselves. Mingyu then gently opens the first door down the corridor, peaking his head through and then emerging back to look at Seungkwan with his eyes wide and his face red.

“They’re definitely not in there,” Mingyu looks at Seungkwan and the other laughs, presuming the reason for Mingyu’s red face after hearing a disturbing noise penetrate through the wall.

All the other rooms are empty and dark except from one that has a post-it-note attached onto it that reads ‘ _Chan’s Room – do not enter!’,_ which is obviously asking to be entered but just in case, Seungkwan knocks. It swings open, revealing a room with a bed stuck at the corner, allowing for the room to appear bigger and fit more people inside. The walls are plastered in sci-fi movie posters and weird purple and blue lights flash against them, making the whole bedroom look like a different planet – the people inside probably also feel as if they’re on another planet.

“Hi,” Seungkwan flushes red, looking at the people inside. Wonwoo sits on the bed with Minghao next to her, wearing some Doctor Martens and her hair scrunched up into a messy pony tail and Minghao just looks like Minghao usually does – her wavy brown strands cascade around her face and she wears a striped shirt with a denim skirt. In front of them on the rug is Vernon, who is laughing at something on his phone. And then there’s Jun, the greasy fuck boy himself, intently looking at the wall with his feet sprawled out in front of him. These people are not the reason why Seungkwan is flushed and Mingyu is laughing behind him. No, the real reason stands in front of him, holding onto the door with his thick arms, sternly looking at the two; Seungcheol Choi.

“What the fuck?” Minghao says behind Seungcheol, jumping up on her feet and then glancing over at the Jun guy who is clearly too out of it to notice their entrance. “Mingyu, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.”

Seungcheol looks at Seungkwan with concern in his eyes about the two and Seungkwan just shrugs, vaguely knowing what’s happening either.

“Here?”

“We can go outside, if you want. It’s kind of… weedy in here.”

Minghao somehow manages to laugh when Mingyu is staring daggers at her and then trails behind him when he leaves the room, shutting the door behind her and trapping Seungkwan inside.

“Hi,” Seungkwan repeats again and truly does want death to come quickly.

“Ah, Seungkwan. My boy, my dude, my man, what are you doing here?” Vernon turns his attention to him, and now that Seungkwan looks at him, he can see how bloodshot his eyes really are.

“How the fuck are you already high? You amaze me, Choi.”

“I am a man of the sock.” Vernon says and then raises his left foot in the air, showcasing his weed socks under his black converse. Seungkwan scoffs.

Seungkwan looks over at Wonwoo lighting up a joint and Seungcheol just stares at him when he walks over to sit on the bed next to her.

“Seungkwan, right? Want a hit?” she says, her nose ring glinting in the light of the lit up joint.

Seungkwan just shrugs, taking it from her small hands and then bringing it up to his lips.

“Wait a second,” Seungcheol comes over before Seungkwan can inhale anything. “You don’t even know Wonwoo and your accepting _drugs_ from her? She could be some weird-ass cocaine addicted lesbian trying to drug you so she can sell you off on the black market.”

“You’re flying, right now, Seungcheol. Chill, dude. Don’t listen to him, he’s a strange one. I only sell people who support Trump on the black market.” She laughs and nudges Seungcheol who goes to sit next to them on the bed, bringing his legs up to cross them.

“I didn’t even smoke anything; I’m here to drive you all home after things get too messy and I think the time has arrived.” Seungcheol protests.

“Bro,” Vernon mutters from the ground, “it’s barely turning eleven, what the fuck? We’ve only been here for an hour, I don’t know why you’re suddenly trying to act so caring.”

“Maybe I should take Seungkwan home, he’s like a baby compared to all of you,” Seungcheol looks over at Seungkwan who flushes a deep red.

“Uh, I’m the same age as him,” Seungkwan points to Vernon. “And I don’t need you trying to take me home, I’ve only just arrived, really. I can take care of myself.”

“Trust me, ‘Cheol, he can take care of himself.” Vernon mutters, probably remembering the countless times Seungkwan has had to do Vernon’s shit for him.

“Whatever, I’m not listening to a bunch of stoners. C’mon, kid, we’re taking you home.” Seungcheol reaches over for Seungkwan’s wrist and Seungkwan, being the dumbass he is, just lets him, surprised that the hot guy is even speaking to him, let alone making physical contact with him.

Seungcheol’s grip is tight and Seungkwan barely manages to take a puff before handing the joint back to Wonwoo and then is being dragged off through the corridors and down the steps into the fresh air outside that makes Seungkwan realise how terrible it smelt inside.

They walk to Seungcheol’s car that’s parked outside and the driver sinks into his seat, sighing in a relieved manner as he looks over to Seungkwan.

“You just saved my life, I’m sorry for acting like that but I just wanted to have a reason to get out of that party. Jun’s smell in general puts me off but when it’s mixed with marijuana, it’s a whole different description.”

Seungkwan sits there, shocked and mildly irritated at Seungcheol. Why the fuck did he think it was okay to just use him as an escape goat? Seungkwan frowns. “Wait, so you just sneaked me out here so you could get out? What the fuck?” He reaches to open the car door but Seungcheol stops him.

“Hey, wait. I was also serious, I don’t think that party is going to end up well. Let me make it up to you – Taco Bell? McDonalds? My treat. There’ll be plenty of other parties to go to but you just look so vulnerable with your pink sweater and your cute cheeks, kid. All the drunk guys will be jumping on you if you get back in there.”

Seungkwan blushes and is thankful for the darkness outside. He grumbles out a ‘whatever’ and Seungcheol then starts the engine, turning the radio off.

“So, what’s it going to be?”

“Taco Bell sounds good right now, not gonna lie.”

 

\--

 

Ten minutes later, Seungkwan is in Taco Bell with Seungcheol groaning at the amount of shit that’s piled up on his tray. They’re seated by the window, overlooking the deserted parking-lot and the dark night illuminated by lamp posts and Seungkwan feels rather content after having drunk nearly half his bottle of wine in the car whilst Seungcheol complained. You could say he’s at the perfect level of tipsiness.

Seungcheol swiftly steals one of Seungkwan’s chips and dips it in some guac - Seungkwan pouts, his inebriated cheeks permanently stained a cute pink. Seungkwan looks at Seungcheol across from him who’s taking a bite of an XL burrito, miraculously not letting anything drip down and he just… stares back. Seungkwan’s eyes get misty from staring so much and he looks down immediately, realising for how long and how stupid he looked.

“Friends with Jeonghan, huh?” Seungcheol processes out after wiping the sides of his mouth.

Seungkwan nods.

“Funny; I saw her making out with my ex as we were getting in the car.”

This gets Seungkwan’s attention. “Jisoo?” He asks, his eyes turning wide. “I thought… Jisoo was against all that.”

“Me too,” Seungcheol laughs and dips another chip into the guacamole. “Me too.”

“I’m sorry if this is too personal, but like, why did you guys even break up? I mean, I’ve never spoken to you, but I would always see you and her walking about campus holding hands looking really happy. It made me sad,” Seungkwan quickly chokes on his food, the realisation hitting in about the words that came out of his mouth. He blushes; “Uh, like, it made me sad to see you both so happy since I’m single,” he laughs awkwardly at his terrible recovery.

Seungcheol lets out a barking laugh. “I don’t know if I trust you enough to tell you,” he teases, pointing a chip at Seungkwan heartily.

“Hey, I let you kidnap me and take me to Taco Bell without complaining, I am the epitome of trustworthiness. Plus, I won’t be able to remember half of this tomorrow, so you’re not losing anything by telling me.”

“Whatever, if you mutter a word about this to anyone I’m sticking around after I graduate to make your life hell.”

“I already have Jeonghan to do that for me, but spill.”

“Wait, no, I can’t. You’ll need to find out.” He smirks.

“Huh?” Seungkwan quirks his head to the side. “You’re so strange for a senior. I thought you would’ve at least tried to act all wise to the sophomore but here you are, chatting like I’ve been your friend for years. This is kind of weird, not gonna lie.”

“What, the fact that I consider you a friend?” Seungkwan laughs and throws a chip at him.

“No, the fact that you’re speaking to me. I don’t know, you just seem out of my league.”

Seungcheol raises his brow. “It’s not like I’m particularly popular in any way.”

Seungkwan hums, “Mh, but… you are. Like, girls trail you everywhere you go and weren’t you in the basketball team last year? I was kind of shocked to find out that you were hanging out with Vernon and Jun – you could be easily accepted into like, Alpha Beta Pi or whatever that fancy-ass frat is called if you pledged. How come you’re a GDI?”

“Same reason as you are, probably – it’s never appealed to me. And the fact that I’m a senior now isn’t doing me any favours, so there’s practically no use in joining a frat and fucking up my studies with partying all the time – I’d rather just sit around and listen to music as I wait for the impending day I graduate and do shit-all with my life. Why do you know so much about me anyways?”

Seungkwan sinks in his seat and covers his blushing cheeks by taking a bite of his taco. He takes a moment to chew and to improvise a lie to cover up the fact that he’s been stalking Seungcheol’s social media accounts since he discovered Vernon was friends with him after finding Seungcheol and a bunch of other hot-guys in his dorm, all huddled around passing around joints.

“You’re forgetting the fact that Vernon is my room-mate, he’ll always blab on about whatever you’re doing.”

Seungcheol smirks at him and adds sarcastically; “Right, okay. You still hungry? It’s too early to take you back to your dorm, do you have anything else you want to do?”

“Kiss you?”

Seungcheol chokes on his coke and looks at Seungkwan who’s laughing loudly at his reaction. “Don’t worry, straighty, it was just a joke. Let’s go sit out or something, I don’t know. I have half a bottle of wine left.”

“Whenever you say anything involving drugs or alcohol it gets me so shocked, you just look so young. I don’t know, Seungkwan,”

“You’re forgetting the fact that I’m nineteen, I’m not a kid although you keep calling me that.”

“Yeah and you’re also under the age,” Seungcheol tuts and piles up the dirty wrappers into the tray which he dumps in the trash as they make their way outside into the warm night air. “Let’s go watch a movie. Something _mild_. You make me worry and I haven’t even known you for that long.”

“You’re acting like a dad,” Seungkwan pouts but digresses, stepping into the warm car and buckling himself up. “We can just talk. About nothing. That’s sounds much better than watching a movie.”

“Well, what kind of topic is ‘nothing’? Nothing as in the universe and our existence, or nothing in the instance of everything? Because both sound terrifyingly big and wordy and I’m terrible at deep conversations,” Seungcheol reverses out and onto the main road and Seungkwan just sits there, trying to make a sentence out of the words flying through his drunken mind.

He settles with; “Shut up, you big old nerd. I mean about _something_. I don’t care, really, I can talk about a lot of things.”

“I noticed,” Seungcheol chuckles. Seungkwan grimaces and nudges him.

“Your dorm, then?”

“I guess so. I am the responsible twenty-two-year-old in this situation who is in charge of a _kid._ ” He emphasises the word ‘kid’ to get a reaction out of Seungkwan and he does – the other groans and rolls his eyes.

“I’m not a kid!”

“Sure,” Seungcheol smiles as he drives back, the road winding as Seungkwan stares ahead in his slight form of tipsiness.

 

\--

 

The two sit on Seungcheol’s bed, Seungkwan’s head against the frame board and his outstretched feet against Seungcheol’s crossed legs who are moving the bed up and down as he laughs.

“Stop making me laugh, you’ll make me spill the beer,” Seungcheol lazily laughs out. “This is an Ikea bed-spread that cost approximately twelve dollars; it’s clearly a valuable possession of mine.”

“Of course, and I’m guessing that poster of Uma Thurman is also priceless too? Oh wait, I think I can see a few stains on –“

Seungcheol kicks him with his foot, “I just like _Kill Bill,_ let me live.”

“You just like _hot girls,_ I get it,” Seungkwan laughs. “I wish I could relate.”

“So, you like hot guys?” Seungcheol raises both his brows and takes a sip of his beer, a smirk forming on his face. “I have nothing against that, by the way, I’m not like the rest of the guys I hang out with,”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… you know Vernon and Jun and how they can be.”

“I don’t, to be honest. I try to avoid speaking with both of them as often as I can – Vernon may be my room-mate but I’m sure as hell not speaking to him. I’m too scared of breathing in the STDs when I’m around him,”

Seungcheol bursts into laughter; “You’re right, he’s getting pussy by the hour, that guy. Same with Jun.” Seungkwan looks at him as if saying ‘ _and you_?’

“Not me, I’m an okay guy, I guess. Jun and Vernon can joke around a bit too much though, they’re both obviously younger than me and more…how should I put it –“

“Immature? Annoying? Greasy?” Seungkwan suggests and Seungcheol chortles.

“No, uh. Corrupt. Yeah, that’s the word, corrupt. They can turn on you easily and I’m good with small talk and so are they. That’s where our friendship ends.”

“In other words, you don’t trust them.”

Seungcheol’s bed dips under his weight when he adjusts himself, inching a little closer to Seungkwan so their knees are touching. “I guess you could say that.” Seungcheol glugs the remainder of his can of beer down and leans back on his arms.

“So, what about you?”

“Huh?” Seungcheol scrunches his brows in confusion.

“So, you like hot guys?” It’s the alcohol in Seungkwan speaking but he doesn’t let the blush growing on the tips of his ears to allow him from backing out from the question or wave it off as a joke like he did last time. He sees Seungcheol’s Adam’s apple bob up and down, gulping nervously at their proximity.

Seungcheol stops to compose himself for a bit before answering. “I’d say I’m more into cute guys.”

Seungkwan looks at him through his eyelashes, his hand wavering on top of Seungcheol’s thigh as he leans ever so close. “Do I count?”

Seungcheol doesn’t respond verbally. He closes the distance, his big hands on Seungkwan’s nape pulling the younger closer so he can run his hands from his neck to his brown soft hair that curls at awkward angles. Seungkwan doesn’t know what to do with his hands as he was not expecting that reaction from Seungcheol, but nevertheless, kisses him back with as much force as he can manage with the older practically hovering on top of him. His hands stiffly rest at the base of Seungcheol’s t-shirt and Seungcheol notices his discomfort and grabs his hands and put’s them round his waist so Seungkwan is essentially hugging him – not without laughing at him first.

“You’re really like a kid,” Seungcheol laughs into his mouth.

“Stop making this weird. I’m not turning this into a daddy kink, if you’re suspecting that. _Fuck_ no, I’m – “

Seungcheol collides his lips onto Seungkwan’s again, his hands messing up his hair further as Seungkwan thinks about how that’s perhaps the nicest way anyone has told him to shut up. They pause for a second or two to catch their breaths.

“By the way, I wanted to tell you that _I’m_ into hot guys. You’re a hot guy. Let’s continue.” Seungkwan breathes out in one breath and Seungcheol laughs, complying to said wish.

Seungkwan’s hands tousle Seungcheol’s black hair and the other grabs him from his seated position, grabs his ass and places him on top of his lap so Seungkwan is looking down at Seungcheol. He can see his long lashes from this angle, and his pouty, swollen lips, and his dimpled smile as he looks up at Seungkwan with longing eyes and a soft gaze. Seungcheol kisses his nose, his red cheeks, his chin, his neck, his shoulder left exposed from the baggy pink sweater Seungkwan is wearing. Seungcheol’s hands roam up said sweater (his actions not as drunken as Seungkwan had first expected), and Seungkwan kisses Seungcheol as he does so, his eyes tightly shut and focused on his touch.

“Take my shirt off,” Seungkwan mutters into his hair, and Seungcheol smirks up at him, tracing his hand on the hem of his sweater and pulling the piece of clothing off, discarding it somewhere on his bedroom floor. Seungkwan shivers when Seungcheol kisses the newly exposed skin and Seungcheol smiles, trailing kisses from his neck to his chest, mouthing at the warm skin.

Seungkwan’s hands create creases on Seungcheol’s shirt, eagerly waiting for his turn to take it off. Seungcheol manages to stop abusing Seungkwan’s neck for a moment to throw his shirt off on the ground and going back to attack Seungkwan’s mouth with soft kisses. “You’re so much smaller than me,” Seungcheol mumbles, pressing Seungkwan down on the tangled Ikea bedspread that’s now half on the bed, half on the floor. “It’s cute.”

Seungkwan gently hits his hard chest with his fist, stammering a ‘whatever’ as he melts in Seungcheol’s touches that are progressively inching their way down his body.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asks, his red lips lingering by Seungkwan’s jeans. The mom-jeans he wears are loose, but not loose enough to hide the fact that his dick is already hard by Seungcheol just breathing near it. He giggles, thinking about how surreal this is and promptly nods his head for Seungcheol to continue.

First, Seungcheol’s hands nervously unbutton Seungkwan’s jeans and Seungkwan has to hide his face behind his palms just in case the older glances up to find him blushing a concerning shade of red. Next, he slides the clothing item off, struggling a little to get them down Seungkwan’s ass.

“Hurry up,” Seungkwan stammers from under his hands and Seungcheol glances up at him on the bed, almost fully naked apart from his red boxers. “This is so – “ Before Seungkwan can finish his sentence, Seungcheol’s hand is on top of his cock, palming through the fabric and making Seungkwan keen into his touch. Seungcheol chuckles and places himself eye-level with Seungkwan, slowly removing the hands on top of his face with his unoccupied left hand. His rough hand is at Seungkwan’s jaw, leisurely stroking it as he brings his lips back onto the younger’s. He kisses. And Seungkwan moans as Seungcheol’s other hand strokes him off when he dips his tongue into his mouth and starts nibbling on his lip.

“Don’t do that, oh my God – I hate you. Can you just…” Seungkwan stops to breathe a heavy sigh. “Can you just stop for a minute, I’m close. Oh god, that’s so embarrassing.” Seungcheol smiles into Seungkwan’s cheek and his hand stops.

“You wanna show me what you’ve got?” Seungcheol grins and Seungkwan just nods, hands already pushing Seungcheol up so they can stand and Seungcheol can discard his jeans onto the pile of clothes created in the corner of his room. Seungkwan has to stand on his tip toes to reach Seungcheol’s mouth when they’re stood up and his sweaty skin makes contact with the wall as Seungkwan pushes him steady. He goes to kneel and Seungcheol stares, his eyes wide and only resting on Seungkwan’s.

The brunette slides his boxers down to his ankles and kisses at the base of his cock, earning a gasp from Seungcheol. “ _Seungkwan._ ” He mutters through gritted teeth, the dimpled smile out of sight and replaced by a serious, sweating display.

“Just don’t come in my mouth, okay?” Is all Seungkwan has to say before taking Seungcheol’s cock in his mouth, tongue swirling around the head and darting at the slit.

“Uh, that’s going to be difficult, I can – “ Seungcheol takes a breath. He lets out a whiny noise and continues, “I can barely s-speak right now.”

Seungkwan smiles as he tries to take the whole member in his mouth, his jaw slack from the length – Seungkwan has a terrible gag-reflex so just Seungcheol’s six inches are a challenge for him. He strokes the remaining part of Seungcheol’s length that won’t fit in his mouth as he bobs up and down, gaining a few grunts from above.

“You look so good,” Seungcheol says, his hand knotting Seungkwan’s hair but not adding pressure. “You’re so good.”

Seungkwan tries to reply with his mouth full which ends up with Seungcheol half-laughing, half-moaning at the vibrations rushing through his member.

“No, yeah. Uh –“ Seungcheol breathes out, “ – Seungkwan, I’m close.”

Seungkwan retracts his mouth, stroking Seungcheol to a closure whilst the other swears under his breath, shivering into his touch as he releases onto Seungkwan’s chest. This is definitely not the sight that Seungkwan had envisioned for the night’s ending, but he doesn’t complain when Seungcheol’s palmy hands bring Seungkwan’s face to meet his lips again – soft and mumbling compliments at him.

They’re both clearly tired, turned on, too, but the alcohol makes their eyes drift and their kisses to become shorter and instead of continuing things further, Seungcheol drags Seungkwan to his bed, under the Ikea bedspread after he cleans Seungkwan up.

The lights are off, Seungcheol’s thick arm around Seungkwan whilst Seungkwan faces him, trying to make out his features as they lie there together in the darkness of the night.

Seungcheol finally speaks up, his voice soft and raw.

“Hey. Thanks. I uh – really liked it.”

“Stop being so fucking awkward, Choi,” Seungkwan whispers back, amused.

“You found out why Jisoo and I broke up, then.” Seungkwan can already picture the grin growing on the other’s face.

“Wait, you told her you were – “

“Bi? Yeah. Didn’t take things well. When I saw her with Jeonghan tonight, she was all over your friend but she – she locked eyes with me. She’s probably messing around with her to get back at me or something.”

“So you’re messing around with me?” Seungkwan cocks his head to the side. “Listen, Seungcheol, if you wanna keep this as a one-time thing, what—“

“No, no, no,” Seungcheol shakes his head. “No. I’m not that kind of guy, I’m not like Jun or Vernon. I just – she was the only person I told. And you’re the second person to ever know that I’m sorta really into guys. You just made that a lot more obvious,” Seungcheol brings Seungkwan closer and snuggles his head in the crook of his neck, his soft hair tickling Seungkwan. “I just want to keep this… low. For now. Is that okay?”

Seungkwan doesn’t care as long as he gets to kiss Seungcheol’s big dimpled smile endlessly. He nods along.

“Good. More than good – great. Amazing.”

Seungkwan scoffs and pushes Seungcheol a little; “Stop being so soft, jeez. You’re meant to be older than me.”

“Alright, kid. But next time, I’m making it about you, I promise.”

“Next time,” Seungkwan muses. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He yawns.

“Goodnight, Seungkwan.” Seungcheol messages the back of Seungkwan’s back, lulling him to sleep.

“Night, ‘Cheol.” He slips his eyes shut.


	2. TWO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan wishes he hadn't known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time & i truly wasn't planning pn continuing this but i had a dream about 2seung & !!  
> I just felt like writing them, I guess?? ;0  
> I'm sorry I hate angst but it's part of the plot yo!! ok enough warnings: enjoy :P

Seungcheol doesn’t look at him once; not when Vernon brings him round their dorm to hang out; not when Seungkwan sees Seungcheol studying at the nearest Starbucks and hogging up the free internet; not even one glance when Seungkwan tries to catch his eye as Seungcheol storms past him with books and folders generously mounted on his hands. Seungkwan’s been trying to act unbothered but in all fairness, the thought of Seungcheol crawls at the back of his mind relentlessly 24/7 and he can’t get away from what happened at the night of Chan’s party. It’s not any help when that’s all that Mingyu, Jeonghan and even Vernon seem to talk about in spite of it being one month subsequent to the day Seungkwan’s brain started breaking from thinking about Seungcheol so much; his kisses, his laugh, his eyelashes. Seungkwan hates him for making him feel like this.

 

The thing that annoys Seungkwan the most is the fact that he can’t say anything about what happened last month to any one when he so desperately needs to rant about what an asshole Seungcheol is. He listens seemingly interested to Jeonghan’s gloating about how she somehow managed to make out with Seungcheol’s ex-girlfriend — who they all thought was most likely a homophobe but apparently not after allowing for Jeonghan’s red lipstick to be mixed with her cherry lip balm. Seungkwan lets Mingyu show him the videos he took of Minghao screaming at him and then watches as his normally relaxed friend spends one hour analysing each frame to conclude that he now hates Minghao and, as the videos of her explain, “ _my new boyfriend, Jun!_ ” But even then, Seungkwan is still a little jealous of Mingyu’s break up because he at least _had_ a relationship unlike Seungkwan who stays up at night trying hard not to touch himself at the thought of Seungcheol because he will _not_ give in, not after what Seungcheol did to him.

 

After their drunk rendezvous, Seungcheol had nearly pissed himself in shock when he found Seungkwan next to him on his bed. A string of curse words had awoken Seungkwan from his sleep and to be completely honest, the sight of Seungcheol looking so surprised to see a half-naked Seungkwan beside him nearly made him want to cry because 1) he was vulnerable, blurry eyed and probably looked a mess from having drunk so much and allowed for Seungcheol to mess up his hair and neck the night before and 2) this was not meant to be how it happened.

 

Seungcheol was meant to wake up Seungkwan with a kiss to the forehead, hands playing with his hair as the brunette opened his eyes to find a successful one-night-stand next to him. And it wasn’t meant to be just a one-night-stand. It was meant to be more.

 

Seungkwan’s had time to organise his memories of that night: of Seungcheol saying that he wasn’t like Jun or Vernon. Of Seungcheol saying that he would like for them to be together but on the down low. Or maybe it’s just such a secretive relationship that even Seungkwan doesn’t know about it? He laughs just thinking about that idea.

 

Then Seungkwan realises he’s in the middle of the library and that he’s currently doing the thing where he stares at a random spot somewhere and forgets that he’s there and is instead daydreaming about, you guessed it, Seungcheol.

 

He hears someone beside him cough and that snaps him back to reality.

 

“Are you okay?” Someone asks him, the same person who coughed a few seconds ago, and Seungkwan has to do a double take on the person beside him.

 

It’s Jisoo.

 

Her brown, almost ginger hair is messily bundled on top of her head and she looks so well put together in contrast to Seungkwan who literally had slapped on some clothes and jogged all the way to the library to get away from Seungcheol who is currently in his dorm with Vernon and some of their other weird friends. Seungkwan admires Jisoo’s pretty face, all made up with red lip tint on her lips that matches the intended blush on her cheeks, that he almost forgets to reply back.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Things should be awkward between them since, after all, she is Seungcheol’s ex but he guesses she doesn’t know anything about his... relationship (or lack thereof) with Seungkwan.

 

Jisoo hums out a sigh of relief and it’s sweet — Seungkwan thinks that if two total opposites could exist, they would be Jisoo and Jeonghan, who hasn’t asked Seungkwan how he’s been for a long time. Nevertheless, Seungkwan doesn’t mind because if she did, he doesn’t know if he would be able to stop himself from spilling all his emotions there and then and alongside, exposing Seungcheol’s secretive gayness.

 

“That’s good, you looked really lost,” Jisoo says.

 

“Just stressed, I guess — I have a lot on my mind.” Understatement of the year.

 

“What’re you doing here, then?” Jisoo laughs out, “the library is literally one of the most stressful places on campus. Look over there,” she points at a short guy, probably a freshman, who is hunched over opposite them, scribbling quickly in a notepad. “It looks like his hand is about to snap off.”

 

“I sure as hell don’t miss being a freshman,” Seungkwan half laughs and half empathises with the poor guy. And Jisoo’s right, he shouldn’t be here in the library, he should be hanging out with Mingyu and trying to make him feel better as he’s still in a slump over Minghao, or seeing if Seokmin is free as the other day, they had started talking about Ailee in the middle of a lecture and had sort of connected. Seungkwan should not, however, be stuck in silence surrounded by books — two things which he hates the most aside from Seungcheol Choi.

 

“Why are you here then?” Jisoo asks Seungkwan with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

 

“Needed a little silence,” Seungkwan says and then awkwardly scratches the back of his head. “It can get loud in my dorm.” Another understatement of the year.

 

“Oh yeah, you’re roommates with Vernon, aren’t you?”

 

Seungkwan laughs out a “Yeah, I am. How does everyone seem to know who Vernon is?”

 

There’s a silence before Jisoo says, “Well, he’s friends with Seungcheol, right?. He’s talked about you and Vernon’s bickering before.” Seungkwan tries to ignore the wash of hurt that Jisoo expresses after saying Seungcheol’s name solely because he’s now intrigued. _Seungcheol’s talked about him before?_

“What do you mean?”

 

“He always used to talk about how you’d run away whenever he came round,” Jisoo’s laugh is soft. “Seungcheol’d say that he was like some sort of plague to you and that you’d always avoid him given the chance. I don’t know, maybe he got butthurt that you avoided him — Seungcheol’s like that.”

 

God, Seungkwan’s brain hurt. He doesn’t know what to do with this information because it’s so accurate and raw and _innocent_ coming from Jisoo’s mouth. It makes Seungkwan feel guilty, too, because even though he didn’t even properly sleep with Seungcheol and Jisoo had dumped him anyway, it’s still evident that Jisoo cared about him enough to remember little, insignificant things such as Seungcheol talking about Seungkwan.

 

“Oh.” Is all Seungkwan can manage to say. It’s all he can think to say.

 

Maybe it’s for the best to change the subject before Seungkwan starts having another breakdown again. “Well uh, what’re you doing here? You don’t like you’re studying either.”

 

Jisoo lets out another sigh, “Meeting up with someone. She said she was gonna be a little late so instead of burning myself out in the sun, I thought I’d come inside instead. It’s been thirty minutes — she’s the worst.”

 

“I have a friend like that, God I hate it when that happens. I’ve started telling her to come by an hour earlier than the actual event just so she can be punctually late.” Seungkwan’s referring to Jeonghan here and Jisoo giggles at him.

 

“Maybe I should —“ she’s interrupted by her phone going off. She gives an apologetic smile and then goes to pick it up.

 

Seungkwan stares out the windows of the library as Jisoo talks, his only entertainment now is watching students walk past either laughing or looking extremely stressed and sleep deprived — there’s no in between in college. The sky is beyond blue, it almost looks fake and resembles the nearly unnatural blue waters in those postcards of tropical island beaches — the fact that there’s not a single cloud in sight convinces Seungkwan that the sky has been painted on. It’s just so unusual to see it so clear after relentless weeks of rain. On his way to the library, Seungkwan had broken out into a sweat and not just because he’s not the fittest right now, but because of the weird heat wave that’s fluttered into the country alongside the introduction of pollen, bees and butterflies. It’s starting to feel more like spring every single day, and it makes Seungkwan feel more miserable to be stuck inside, sulking about his least favourite senior.

 

Spring means wearing nice clothes again instead of baggy sweaters that swallow Seungkwan whole, and to be honest, he cannot wait to wear his tight shorts and sleeveless shirts — if Seungcheol can resist that then he can resist anything. And Seungkwan also can’t wait to witness Jeonghan’s fashion once again. She’s always been one for wearing ridiculous yet oddly fitting clothing; she wears faux fur coats over the top of mesh tops and chequered skirts on the daily and spring is yet another opportunity to dress to the occasion. Seungkwan can just picture her with her blonde-verging-on-white hair under an obnoxiously large hat and overalls, or something equally as out of the ordinary.

 

Maybe it’s his sub consciousness playing tricks on him or he’s hallucinating, but Seungkwan just suddenly sees the image in his head standing outside the window. It looks exactly like Jeonghan, chin length bob and red lips in all its glory. It _is_ Jeonghan. She’s waving from the window in her denim overalls and a flowery shirt underneath that she probably stole from Mingyu and Seungkwan kind of stands up, weary that his mind has finally broken at how much he’s been over thinking lately. And so does Jisoo. And then it all starts fitting together when Jeonghan widens her eyes from the window when she locks eyes with Seungkwan.

 

She’s _dating_ Jisoo. Seungkwan doesn’t even have to ask because the colour of Jisoo’s face mimics that of a bad sunburn that no layer of BB cream can hide. But something just rushes over Seungkwan and he feels angry because he isn’t dating anyone and Jeonghan didn’t tell him anything about Jisoo and that he’s generally upset that when the flowers are blooming and everything is meant to be okay, he is not. Jisoo’s suddenly dating a girl after giving Seungcheol so much shit for being bisexual and it just doesn’t add up. It doesn’t make sense.

 

“Are you dating Jeonghanl?” Seungkwan snaps at Jisoo. She looks a lot shorter and daintier now that they’re both stood up — Seungkwan has a few inches on her and although he normally never comes across as intimidating, he’s pissed and it shows.

 

Jisoo nods, unaware of what’s really going on because, fuck, Seungkwan doesn’t really know what’s happening either.

 

“Okay, let me get this straight; you dumped Seungcheol because he’s bi and now you’re fucking dating Jeonghan? What ever happened to you, Jisoo? Seungcheol trusted you and you just... hurt him and broke his heart I —“ he knows he’s making a scene right in the middle of the library and people are looking but he can’t stop the angry blab of words from rushing out his mouth. He’s like something being pushed off into space: now with the right momentum, the right push, he can’t make himself come to a stop.

 

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Jisoo looks more angry than flustered now.

 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘ _what am I talking about_ ’?” (Jisoo flinches at the word ‘fuck’,) “You’re the one who dumped the idiot, right? Why are you —“

 

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down — what’s wrong with you two?” Jeonghan had managed to rush inside before things got too heated between Jisoo and Seungkwan and she now tugs at the sleeve on Seungkwan’s denim jacket, trying to make him stop. Seungkwan gains his composure but he still wants answers. He needs them.

 

Jeonghan notices the people staring and gives a sorry nod to the disturbed students and the librarian up front and then drags the two outside, into the shade of the building.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you two doing?” Jeonghan can get scary when she’s mad. She’s like a mother — her actions don’t show anger but the tone of her voice rises and becomes deadly monotone like she’s reading from a script rather than expressing her distaste.

 

Of course, Jisoo looks down at her white sandals, at her painted pink toes. Seungkwan, however, deadpans at Jeonghan, still full of annoyance.

 

“So you and Jisoo are a thing now, huh? Did it ever occur to you to maybe, uh, _tell me_? You know, me, your best friend?”

 

Jeonghan looks at him straight in the eyes; “What’s gotten into you, Seungkwan? Seriously, what happened?” He doesn’t know what to say, because he doesn’t even know what’s happening to him, he’s just so angry. And so hurt that he’s just been tossed aside by just about everyone. It’s like no one depends on him for happiness anymore; Jeonghan’s got a new girlfriend; Mingyu’s too depressed to even text back; Vernon’s always out and however much Seungkwan likes to say he despises his company, it’s company at least; and then there’s Seungcheol, who Seungkwan thought was different from the rest.

 

The tears just start flowing, down his cheek that’s hot from frustration, blurring his vision so that Jeonghan‘s arms wrapping around him are in slow motion and that Jisoo holding onto Jeonghan’s arm for support is just in his peripheral.

 

“Oh, Boo,” Jeonghan coos, “what happened to you?”

 

Seungkwan tries to talk but it comes out like a whale noise; high pitched and distorted and so, so ugly that he’s surprised that Jeonghan and Jisoo don’t laugh.

 

“Seungkwan, I... I’m not sure if right now’s the right time, but I never broke up with Seungcheol.” Jisoo moves her hand from Jeonghan’s arm and onto his.

 

Seungkwan stops wailing and looks at her, emotions truly getting a hold of him. He chokes out a, “What?”

 

“ _I’m_ bisexual. He broke up with _me_. I’m not sure what he’s been telling you, but it’s wrong I — I truly cared for him he just kind of broke when I told him. He got angry and said that it wasn’t a real thing, that you couldn’t like girls and boys at the same time. And then he asked how I knew and I said... well, I said that I felt things towards girls too. And he just stormed out.” The hurt puppy look on Jisoo’s face makes it hard for Seungkwan to stay mad, instead, he becomes devoid of all feelings. The sky is just blue. Jeonghan’s just there. He’s barely breathing.

 

“Did Seungcheol say something to you?” It’s Jeonghan’s turn to speak, now, and there’s depth to her voice that there normally isn’t — she sounds like she cares, which although sounds harsh, she normally never does. It’s a truth of Jeonghan; that you care and she doesn’t.

 

“Seungkwan, you’ve gotta say something, you can’t just stand there, you’re freaking me out.”

 

“Yes.”

 

There’s a pause.

 

“Yes, he did say something to me.”

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo pat his arm to stop him from bawling again, which is obviously not doing anything as the tears are coming again. Oh _God_ , Seungkwan hates this.

 

“He told me he liked me... and...” Seungkwan inhales at every pause, solely to keep himself together. Seungcheol lied to him. He used Seungkwan to get back at Jisoo, to try something new out. He didn’t care; he didn’t fucking like Seungkwan in the first place. He just saw the nearest accessible sophomore in pink, who had rainbow emojis on his Twitter biography and struck — it was an easy target. He must’ve known Seungkwan liked him too, and that makes everything so much worse, it makes the whole incident a slow burn, unexpected but present.

 

And now Seungkwan’s crying again, his pent up emotion of a month overflowing with hiccups and a runny nose and just plain ugliness, but it’s okay because at least Jeonghan is there at his side, clutching his hand with Jisoo rubbing circles on his back.

 

His voice is wobbly but he tries again; “We nearly,” He swallows back the words but they tumble out. “We nearly had sex on the night of the party.”

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan widen their eyes, their pretty mascara coated eyelashes touching their upper eyelids by the confession and Seungkwan would laugh if he could, but he’s on the verge of another sob so he just closes his mouth.

 

“God, that fucking bastard,” Jeonghan says, back to her hateful and not-soft self. “I will castrate him; I don’t care — who the fuck does he think he is? I’m so mad, oh my God. I’m so mad, I’m so —” Jisoo has to hush Jeonghan down to prevent her from squeezing Seungkwan’s hand off.

 

“Seungkwan, I’m so sorry this happened, I —” Jisoo begins but Seungkwan won’t let her apologise, If anything, he should be saying sorry to her for just assuming she was in the wrong.

 

“It’s okay, you’ve done nothing wrong... I just need a little. I’m such a dumbass, this is why I shouldn’t fuck with straight guys.” The tears have stopped now, but Jeonghan and Jisoo still hold onto him like a baby — to be fair, he really does resemble a baby right now: red, full cheeks, watery eyes and a dribbling nose.

 

“ _Fuck_ that, it’s not okay, Seungkwan. I’m not letting some homophobic asshole fuck around with your feelings like that and expect it to be okay. Do you know where he is? I have pepper spray in my bag fit for asses like him and I’ve been dying to use it on a guy.” Seungkwan lets out a defeated laugh and just shakes his hand free from Jeonghan’s angry grip — if he doesn’t do it now, he’ll be waving goodbye to a finger or two due to Jeonghan’s weirdly strong hold.

 

“No, I’m over it. Just... can we just move on from this? Him, Vernon and Jun will never change, there’s not a point in trying to tell them to — they’re just a bunch of fuckboy stoners who like to mess with people.”

 

Seungkwan has a point, but when Jeonghan’s in revenge mode, she won’t stop until she finds closure.


End file.
